Digital cameras have a memory capacity that allows storage of a much larger number of images than conventional film-based cameras. As another advantage, some digital cameras permit a folder system to be created for organizing internally stored digital images. For example, one folder may be designated as “Vacation” and another folder may be designated as “Family Gathering.” Images can then be organized in a manner determined by the user. However, if a folder contains a large array of images, searching for a particular image may become tedious.
The difficulty in identifying a particular image is compounded when the image files stored on the digital camera are downloaded to a computer system having image files that were previously downloaded from the same or a different digital camera or from another source of image files (e.g., the global communications network referred to as the Internet). With each such download of image files, there is a decreasing likelihood that a user will be able to remember the storage locations of individual images, even if the user carefully labels folders and the images. For example, there may be ten pictures of sunsets that are difficult to distinguish without opening the image files. Thus, a user may open all ten image files before the desired picture is identified. Without careful organization and labeling, the user may be required to open far more files in order to identify a particular picture.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a graphical user interface (GUI) 10 that reduces the difficulty in browsing through stored images. Rather than opening each image using an application program that enables complex manipulations, such as image cropping or zoom, the images may be displayed in a dedicated viewing window 12 that is adjacent to the menu window 14 in which folders and files are listed. In FIG. 1, a folder 16 has been opened to reveal that there are five available image files. As is well known in the art, a display icon (or cursor) 18 can be used in the opening and closing of folders. A computer mouse controls the movement of the display icon along the graphical user interface, which is presented on a display, such as the screen of a computer monitor. The display icon may also be manipulated using a trackball or similar device. In the use of a computer mouse, the display icon 18 is positioned over the folder 16 and “clicked” in order to open the folder. After the folder is opened, the icon can be relocated to one of the image files in order to present the stored image within the viewing window 12. Thus, by positioning the icon to “contact” the file name “PERSON,” and clicking, the image 20 of a person positioned in a chair appears within the viewing window. If the image is the desired image, the file may be opened within the more sophisticated application program.
While the browsing approach described with reference to FIG. 1 provides an improvement over a requirement of initially opening each image file within the sophisticated application program, the process is still often tedious to the user. Moreover, the repetitive mechanics of moving the display icon 18 and clicking the computer mouse may eventually result in injury to the user.
A method for reducing the difficulty in finding a particular file (such as an image file) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,086 to Walsh. Files are divided into different categories by a user. Each category is then associated by the user with one or more graphical image, with the selection of the image being based upon providing a mnemonic device for identifying the category and for differentiating the category from other categories. For example, an image of a skier may be used to designate a “sports” image set, while an airplane image may be used to designate a “transportation” image set. The GUI arrangement of Walsh enables the computer system to display the graphical images of one or more image sets, as selected by the user, as well as to display identifications of the files associated with the displayed graphical images. For example, the file identifications may be presented in a pop-up menu, so that the user may select and activate a file by clicking on its identification in the pop-up menu. When the user activates a file, the computer system loads the appropriate application program and opens the file. While the Walsh method provides an improvement over the use of generic folder appearances, the method relies upon the organizational skills and the memory of a user. Particularly in those situations in which more than one user has access to a computer system, this reliance upon organizational skills and memory may lead to unsatisfactory results. Moreover, the viewing of multiple image files still requires the repetitive point-and-click approach.
What is needed is a method and system that reduce the tediousness of browsing through the display information of memory-stored items, such as either image files from a photograph library or opened computer desktop windows.